1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a strap buckle comprising a male element and a female element which can be snap-fitted together and each of which has means for the connection of a respective portion of strap, in which the connection means of one of the elements includes a device for adjusting the tension of the respective portion of strap, the device comprising two crosspieces extending between two cheeks of the respective element of the buckle so as to define two slots which can be engaged by the strap and intended to define a tortuous path for the strap.
2. The Prior Art
Known buckles of the type defined above are commonly used as quick closure devices for bags or rucksacks, or in other sports or leisure applications. However, these known buckles have the disadvantage that the device which is provided for adjusting the tension of one of the portions of the strap, and which is associated, for example, with the male element of the buckle, can clamp the strap effectively after the desired adjustment has been achieved only if the buckle maintains an inclination below a predetermined threshold. In the more general case, if the body with which the buckle is associated is subject to fairly violent movements to and fro, the adjustment device is also subject to cycles of varying loading which may cause the adjustment device to adopt, even for very short periods of time, an inclination greater than the maximum provided for in order to maintain the adjustment tension of the strap. In this case, the strap may loosen progressively until it is unthreaded from the respective buckle element as a result of gradually increasing play between the strap and the buckle.
Moreover, in buckles of the known type identified above, the relative arrangement of the crosspieces of the adjustment device is the sole means for clamping the strap. In particular, their arrangement is such that the strap can be clamped only if it is arranged so as to engage both of the slots of the adjustment device in a particular arrangement. However, this effective arrangement is not always easily and quickly identified by the user and, if the strap is arranged in the slots in the other possible, incorrect, arrangement, the strap inevitably tends to separate from the buckle even if a slight tension is applied to it.
In order to prevent the above-mentioned problems, the subject of the invention is a buckle of the type defined above, characterized in that the adjustment device comprises a catch which is articulated to the cheeks about an axis substantially parallel to the crosspieces, and which is adapted to adopt a clamping position in which it interferes with the strap, preventing the strap from sliding in the slots, or a release position in which the catch is spaced from the strap.
By virtue of this concept, the buckle according to the invention is very secure with respect to accidental sliding of the strap in the slots of the adjustment device, even if the buckle is subjected to cycles of violent loading.
Moreover, the strap can engage the slots of the adjustment device in two possible configurations, that is, following two different tortuous paths, in both of which the strap can be clamped effectively, rendering the insertion of the strap in the device and its subsequent clamping easier, quicker and more secure.
By virtue of the fact that the adjustment device, which is usually associated with the male element of the buckle, comprises the articulated catch, its cheeks are larger than those of the buckles of the prior art, precisely to permit the articulation of the catch, thus facilitating gripping and operation of the respective buckle element, for example, during the snap-coupling of the buckle, even for a user wearing gloves, as may be the case during sports activities which require equipment having quick-fit buckles, so that the buckle according to the invention can be manipulated in a more practical and secure manner than the buckles already known in the prior art.